


走向联邦8.9.10

by CroWsouL



Category: NRUTO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	走向联邦8.9.10

8

睡眠是补充精神力的最好方式，国王府内阿修罗正缠着呼呼大睡的鸣人。蛇系精神体非常护主，时刻处于保护主人的状态之中。

起初鸣人不习惯被冷血的黄金蟒缠着睡觉，相处久后，现在没有阿修罗陪着都难以入睡。

“鸣人！快下楼看看是谁来了！”

“啊...”鸣人迷糊的睁开双眼，他梦到自己觉醒成了一个日天日地无所不能的哨兵，佐助也只能当他的副将，听他的指使。

梦终究是梦，因精神力使用过度隐隐作痛的大脑提醒了他是向导的事实。

“快下来啊，别让人家等久了啊！”玖辛奈火爆的声音从一楼直穿二楼。 

鸣人完全没了睡意，看了眼时间已经是中午了，“下来了！别催！”

“下来了，下来了。那我先走了，不打扰你们。你自己和鸣人说吧。”玖辛奈收起刚才喊鸣人起床的架势，向后理了理红火的长发，朝坐在客厅沙发上的黑发男人优雅一笑，趴在地毯上的狼起身打了个哈欠，甩了两下自己引以为豪的红棕色大尾巴跟上了玖辛奈。

 

“嗨，鸣人。抱歉，打扰了你的美梦。”黑发男人见鸣人从楼梯上下来，起身打了个招呼。

“啊哈...是鼬哥啊。”

鸣人和鼬没有像和佐助那样熟络，但从小也是被鼬看着长大的，他对鼬就像对兄长一样的尊敬。

“一起吃午餐吗？”鼬走近鸣人，伸手想要摸摸阿修罗的头打个招呼，阿修罗张开血盆大口猛地向伸向自己的手袭击过去，好在鼬反应迅捷，及时缩回了手。

 

鸣人被阿修罗的突然举动吓了一跳，一把抓住蛇头，“啊！阿修罗不可以，这是鼬哥。”朝鼬抱歉的笑了笑，“对不起，它怕生。”

 

“没事，蛇系精神体都这样。”鼬倒也不在意，“你去换衣服吧，我已经订好餐厅了。”

 

鼬思量着出门前父亲对自己说的话，但从刚才鸣人的精神体反应来看，鸣人和自己的匹配度不高。

 

哨兵训练场的中央，两位青年正在过招，从气势到拳脚的出击几乎不相上下，让人无法判断最后的输赢。数回合后才看出两人并不为争个高下，只是互相切磋练习而已。

 

“佐助，你果然体无论是体术还是五感直觉都是最厉害的。”小李抬起绑满缎带的手腕擦拭了一下额前的汗水。

 

佐助对眼前这位五感并不发达的哨兵从来没有过漠视的意思，反倒非常敬佩他比任何人都要勤奋努力的作风，“论体术，你和我是不相上下的。每次和你过招，我也受益匪浅。”

 

“我也是，和你切磋...”小李话没说完，不远处围坐在一起的几位女生爆发出一阵尖叫。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！爆炸爆炸，简直爆炸消息。”

 

“论坛里不是一直在炒小王子和我们学院的那个...怎么会...”

 

“嘘，小声点。本人就在那呢。”黑发丸子头少女一记手刀劈在樱发少女的头上。

 

“抱歉，没注意。”樱发女生用手半掩在唇边，“真没想到小王子会和...”一边嘴角朝佐助所在的方向努了努，“会和他哥走一块，还是二人世界独处。”

 

“可不是吗，EE餐厅不都是恋人才去的嘛。”

 

即使这些女生极力的压低声音八卦着论坛的最新消息，但每一字每一句都没有逃过佐助的耳朵。

 

他迅速掏出通讯器，用自己潜水的马甲登录论坛，果然头条帖子《哨才向貌，天作之合，帝国王子与大将之子拍拖？》

 

向下翻去：

《哨兵看了会沉默，向导看了会流泪。帝国史上最强三角恋，独家为您剖析王子与宇智波兄弟间不得不说的故事》

 

《TM的站了这么久的佐少和王子...竟然！删号！退圈！所有文贴一并删除！！！》

 

《王子与鼬少将间早有猫腻，而你们却一直被蒙在鼓中？》

 

《别被骗了！你所看到的图片均为PS，王子与鼬少将并未一起用餐！》

 

《王子与鼬少将在某餐厅被拍！搂腰，咬耳朵，好不亲密！神似老夫老妻！》

 

佐助随便点进去一条帖子，都是自家老哥和鸣人的照片。

 

从照片上的角度看起来，鼬跟在鸣人的身后，因为身高差距，半个身子笼罩住鸣人，像是搂着对方的样子。另外几张均是从窗外拍摄的两人用餐时的情景。

 

小李鼓足干劲，拍了下佐助的肩膀，“青春不能浪费，我们已经休息了两分钟三十秒了，继续切磋吧！”

 

佐助因为这些帖子心里阵阵的烦躁，“你去找宁次切磋吧，我有事先走了。”

 

“啊？”小李懵逼在原地，刚才不还切磋的挺有兴致，怎么瞬间就...果然天才都很古怪啊。

 

佐助深呼吸一口气让自己平静下来，论坛里说什么的都有，是真是假还是未知数。他拨通了鼬的通讯器，“哥，在哪？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我问你在哪？”

 

“刚出国王府，现在打算回家。”

 

“你去国王府干什么？”

 

鼬皱了皱眉，他弟弟今天怎么关心起他的行程来了？“我送鸣人回家。”

佐助挂断电话，内心暗骂「操,居然是真的。」

 

 

9

由于支援战役的胜利，沙之国的动乱得到了平息，军队内暂时比较清闲。因此宇智波宅内出现了久违的一幕，一家四口围坐在一起享用晚餐。

 

可今天饭桌上父子三人间的气氛颇为微妙，只有美琴心情愉悦的一会为老公添饭一会给儿子夹菜。

 

“今天相处下来感觉怎么样？”富岳明显是在问鼬。

 

鼬抬头看着自己的父亲，又用余光瞥了一眼自己的弟弟，“还行。”

 

佐助早已按耐不住，“父亲，你这是搞哪一茬？哥哥根本不喜欢鸣人，你这是乱点鸳鸯谱，他们之间根本没有感情。”

 

富岳几乎是将筷子拍在桌上的力道放下手中的筷子，“你插什么嘴？他们之间的感情要你来说？”

 

“我怎么不能说？我和鸣人一起长大，每天一起放学，鼬呢？”佐助也将筷子一下拍在桌上。

 

“反了你！”富岳抬手想要扇佐助一巴掌，被美琴拉住。

 

“父子之间好好说话，别动手。”

 

“他...你看这兔崽子！”

 

美琴拿起筷子塞进富岳手中，“不妨听听鼬怎么说。”

 

富岳不语，听从了美琴的意见。

 

“佐助说的确实没错。”

 

“感情是可以培养的，鼬，你仔细思考思考我之前对你说的话。”

 

“你对哥说了什么？为了政治利益？还是你所追求的权利？鸣人这么单纯他懂什么？你就这样牺牲一个无辜的人？”

 

富岳被这么一个抢白，心里不爽起来又因为被佐助看透了真相有些心虚，“这怎么算牺牲？鼬配不上鸣人吗？况且...况且鸣人在他娘胎里的时候就和我们家定亲了！”看向一旁的美琴，“是不是？”

 

“这倒没错，那时候我和玖辛奈约定过的。”美琴回忆着当时的情景，不过都是闺蜜间的玩笑话罢了。

 

“我呢？鼬可以，我就不行吗？”

 

这句话信息量太大，佐助的话中的每一个字宛如幻化成了一颗颗无形的弹力球砸向其余三人的头顶，弹跳着落在饭桌上。

 

富岳明白了话中的意思，“你喜欢鸣人？”

 

三人齐刷刷的望向佐助，佐助沉默了几秒后，点头默认。

 

“可是...”富岳露出为难的神色。

 

“父亲，我知道你在担心什么。我并不是什么都不知道。帝国表面一片平和，实则野党层出不穷，内阁和皇室间的冷战以及内阁自己的内斗。高层的将领之间恨不得将对方嚼烂吞入腹内，有多少人想要击垮宇智波我都明白。”

 

富岳语塞，他没想到自己的小儿子在不觉间已经如此的成熟。

 

“给我一年半的时间，父亲。只需要一年半，我会从学院毕业，加入军队，晋升为少将。然后光明正大的去追求鸣人。”

 

富岳盯着面前这双坚定的眼睛，“佐助，这不容易的。”

 

“我做得到。”

 

“不愧是我儿子。”富岳欣慰一笑，夹了一块飞鱼肉放入佐助碗中。

 

鼬在一旁长吁一口气，他本做好要为了家族的权益去追求鸣人的准备。

 

不仅仅是为了宇智波。内阁的首相志村团藏一心想要罢黜王室，由自己和内阁的心服们来统治帝国，他为人独断专行，惩治与自己政治立场不同的人的手段更是豺狼成性。如果帝国落入他的手中，后果不堪设想。将领和王室的联姻不仅可以稳固政治以及军事力量，而且无非是对团藏野心的最大阻碍。

 

三大将领家族，日向一族是坚定的内阁派，也是团藏的心膂。而奈良一族的几代大将均是向导，鸣人也觉醒成了向导。因此只剩下他们宇智波，没想到的是，自己的弟弟原来早对王子有了那方面的意思。

 

鼬感受到从未有过的轻松，命运并非如此的沉重，他也可以去爱自己所爱的人。

10

沙之国的雨季久违而短暂，在一座不起眼的小酒馆内，只有几位身披黑衣的男人围坐在角落里。

室内光线昏暗，这几位男人好似是与黑暗融为一体的。

 

鬼鲛用手指摩擦着被壁边缘，浅蓝近乎白色的瞳孔宛如两点鬼火，“我说，蝎前辈还有小迪，你们这次是白走一趟啊。”

 

迪达拉显而易见被鬼鲛的话刺激到了神经，越过蝎一把抢过鬼鲛手中的啤酒，“别站着说话不嫌腰疼，你这条丑鲨鱼！我们可是冒着生命危险混入使团，还差点和那个可怕的向导干了起来。”

 

“也并非一无所获，木叶的内斗远比我们预计的厉害。这也让我们的计划可以稍作调整。让木叶的内斗持续的久一些，他们内斗的越猖狂对我们越有利。”蝎虽这么说着，但手指有些不耐的敲着杯壁，显然这次的计划落空着实让人不爽。抿了口酒，话锋一转，“鬼鲛，水之国现在情况如何？”

 

鬼鲛拿起一瓶厅装啤酒，拉开拉环，伴随着一团气体喷出的声音，冷笑道“呵呵，学你们沙之国找同盟了呗，只要我们再次发动暴乱，木叶又要派人来支援了。”

 

迪达拉回到蝎身边，一把搂住对方的肩膀，“大国本身内部就乱，我们从鸟不拉Shi的小国搞起，所谓星星之火可以燎原。这才是我们的计划，不是吗？”余光瞄到飞段，嘴角泛起一丝邪笑，“飞段，你老家那应该都是我们的人了吧。”

 

“不清楚，你问角都。”飞段打了个哈欠。他是邪神教狂热者，因此从不关心组织的目的。起初觉得蝎的组织是打着反哨向的旗号，有那么点儿意思，才加入的。 在组织内呆久了，发现大家都是不安定的危险分子，挺合得来。凭借自己独特的本事不知不觉竟混到了组织的高层。

 

“嗯...”角都将自己的面罩向上拉了拉，“是这样没错...但是....”

 

迪达拉翻了个白眼，“一口气说完行不行？”

 

“别打断角都。”蝎示意角都继续。

 

“药剂迟迟没有出产，民众已经起了疑心并且有了抗议的声音，说我们党派只是披着和平主义的外衣罢了。哨向论主义者也慢慢猖獗起来。”

 

“噢？前些日子你们那些小国不常常传出药剂已经出产的谣言吗？听说还有人使用了。”鬼鲛露出不可思议的表情。

 

“不法分子利用组织的宣传给自己制造商机罢了。前期确实可以提高组织的影响力，后期没有实际成功的例子反倒扰乱了民心。”

 

蝎放下手中的酒杯，卷起一根烟点燃，思索了一会，吐出一缕白烟，“我调查过了，大蛇丸确确实实掌握着能使普通人转化成哨兵和向导的技术。第三次宇宙大战时，木叶因哨向数量不足，决定研发这种药剂，大蛇丸投入此项研究之中。战后王室担心掌握这项技术的人会篡谋夺位，私下派人将掌握这项技术的人员全部暗杀了，并且销毁了所有剩余药剂。虽然不知道大蛇丸是怎么幸存下来的，但是...照理来说，和自己一起搞科研的兄弟们都被杀的精光，他不应该还如此忠于自己的帝国啊。木叶是给了他什么好处？还是另有隐情呢？”

 

四人陷入一片沉默之中。

 

迪达拉收起一脸玩味，语气难得的认真起来，“现在民众起不起疑心，组织名声败坏什么的都无所谓。只要我们真的出产了这个药剂，到时候组织改头换面，换个党派名称就行。毕竟我们身在一个党派层出不穷的时代，一个党派没落消失了，总会有新的党派出现。谁会在乎呢？人民群众关心的只是自身可以获得的切实利益。”又恢复到原本的模样，戏谑一笑，“我们本来就是披着平等主义外衣的呀～这世界哪来什么平等～神都分三六九等呢～～～”

 

“小迪说的在理，不过沙之国新上任的国王颁布了新的宪法，对我们很不利啊。新宪法允许普通人通过在战役中立功获得和哨向同等级的军衔和待遇。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈...”飞段发出一阵闷笑，引得其余四人不解的看向他。“太好笑了，蝎，你们国家的新国王太好笑了。”没有理会蝎更加疑惑的眼神，向后理了理自己的大背头，“普通人在战役中立功？拿什么立功？能力这东西与生俱来。这新宪法简直哄骗三岁小孩。是不是，角都？”飞段转头寻求自己搭档的肯定。

 

飞段点点头，用沉默代替了回答。

 

突然蝎的通讯器响起一阵气促的震动，一位褐发，长相可人却神情淡漠的女人出现在通讯器投影的画面里。

 

“刚才总部系统遭到入侵，全面瘫痪。”女人清冷的声音中一点也听不出字面意思所传达出的事情的严重性。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊，什么情况啊，芬姐，你怎么总是这么淡定。工程师呢？还有别的技术人员呢？？？？”迪达拉整张脸凑到通讯器前。

 

画面里的女人微微蹙眉，“蝎，让迪达拉闭嘴。”

 

蝎将迪达拉拉直一边，“芬，现在情况怎么样？”

 

“对方入侵系统，仅传达了一条讯息便撤离了。一切恢复原样。”

 

“什么讯息？”

 

“对方声称自己...”芬顿了顿，继续道，“拥有你所需要的科学技术。”

 

“......”酒馆内的五人面面相觑。

 

木叶也迎来了雨季，从早到晚，雨淅淅沥沥下个不停。鸣人陪着阿修罗在学校的操场上漫步。一步步踩在草坪上，泥土里积攒的雨水渗出地面将他的鞋都浸湿了。

 

“阿修罗，可以回室内了吗？你看下雨天都没人来操场的。”鸣人不是很喜欢下雨天，但是他的精神体是条蛇。阿修罗特别喜欢雨，每逢雨天就拉着鸣人往外跑。

 

“嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶...”阿修罗绕着鸣人转了几圈，表示还想在外边呆一会。

 

鸣人宠溺的拍拍蛇头，“哎，拿你没办法，再绕操场走两圈哦，我们就回室内。”

 

佐助从训练室出来，扑面而来厚重的潮湿感压的他几乎无法呼吸。抬头远远看到操场上一条金黄色的蟒蛇在放飞自我般的撒泼，旁边好像还跟着一个人？

 

整个学校除了大蛇丸的精神体是条蛇，那剩下的这条想也不用想了。佐助朝黄金蟒所在的方向走去。

 

“鸣人！”佐助见对方听到自己的呼唤转过头来，湿透的金发贴在脸颊上。走近后才发现，不仅头发湿透了，衣服也湿透了。“下雨天不打伞在操场上做什么？”

 

“陪阿修罗走一会，它喜欢下雨天。”

 

佐助丢给鸣人后方的蛇一个凌厉的眼神，“惯着呢？它喜欢你就陪它出来。回室内去，别感冒了。”

 

“我答应它再走两圈的。”

 

阿修罗听到鸣人维护自己，昂起蛇头得意的朝佐助吐着信子。

 

“惯坏了，回室内去。”

 

佐助拉着鸣人往室内走去。他殊不知自从向家人坦陈自己的心意后，现在哨兵的本能作祟，他已经把鸣人划为了自己的所有物。因此看到鸣人淋雨，他情不自禁的会担心对方生病，并且不由自主的脱下外套罩在对方身上。

 

阿修罗见自己的主人跟其他人跑了，只得耷拉着脑袋跟了上去。

 

将人送到向导学院楼下，佐助没打算跟着一起进去，“鸣人，今天开始你自己回家，我晚上要留下来训练。”

 

“今天开始？就是以后再也不一起回家了？”

“嗯。”

“为什么啊？”鸣人不记得自己做了什么影响他们友谊的事情啊。

 

突然回忆起今天鹿丸给自己看的论坛的消息，难道是因为佐助是误会自己和他哥哥在一起，所以不开心了？虽然论坛上说的那些谣言令自己难以启齿，但鸣人的性格促使他要问个明白。

 

“你是不是以为我和你哥在一起了，所以生气了。我和他没有在一起，你哥哥还是你的。论坛上乱说。”

 

佐助差点没有笑出声，强忍住笑意，故意板着脸，“我才不是兄控，我也没有误会你和我哥在一起。你根本不可能和他在一起。我不和你一起放学是因为...”想了想还是不告诉鸣人了，“你这个吊车尾不需要知道为什么。”

 

这句话刚说完，佐助打了个激灵，几条无形的精神触丝气势汹汹的冲进他的精神领域，立马筑起精神壁垒才得以将这几条精神触丝阻隔在外。

 

佐助长吁一口气，差点被鸣人感知到了自己所有的想法。但仔细一想，并不是差点，那几条精神触丝是感知到了自己的抵触自动缩回去的，带着一丝警告的意味。它们完全可以冲破自己的精神壁垒。

 

佐助不可置信的望着鸣人，鸣人的向导能力竟如此具有攻击性。

 

而此时鸣人的表情仿佛在说，“你再喊一句吊车尾试试看。”

 

“我走了，你自己回家注意安全。”

 

鸣人脱下佐助的外套扔在对方身上，他不满佐助有什么不能和自己说的。“不说算了，我才不稀罕知道什么原因，亏我把你一直当朋友。 ” 

 

“衣服拿着，你自己的都湿了，穿我的。”佐助又把衣服披到鸣人身上。

 

鸣人挣扎着，扭动着上半身，“谁要穿你的衣服。”

 

“你给我穿着。”佐助为了压制住鸣人的动作，整个人紧紧的抱住鸣人，两人就这样为了一件衣服以极其暧昧的姿势扭打起来。

 

“干嘛呢，干嘛呢！前面那个哨兵？在我们向导学院的门口抱着一个向导干嘛呢？”一阵清亮的女声朝两人吼了起来。

 

两人同时抬头看向声源处。

 

“啊，静音老师。”鸣人看到自己被牢牢锁在佐助怀里，羞红了脸，一把将人推开，向楼梯跑去，逃离了现场。

 

“抱歉。”佐助朝静音微微欠身，也迅速离开了。

 

TBC


End file.
